date night (one shot)
by angelessgirl
Summary: Elijah, Klaus and Hayley are invited to a ball and thing get... well klayley. (originally written on tumblr, but since many don't have tumblr accounts I decided to publish it on fanfic as well)


**Klaymonth day 9: date night **  
><strong>(sum: All the Mikaelson where invited to a ball, Elijah and Hayley are no longer together) <strong>  
>Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus all walked in the house they all looked ravishing. Both brothers where in suits, but Hayley… well Hayley looked PERFECT, she wore a beautiful long electric blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly, it had an open back which made it even sexier. They started to blend in each one of them did what he did best, Elijah started talking to people being the gentleman he is, thanking the host and everything, while Klaus headed straight to the bar to have a drink, Hayley was about to follow as well she hated formal parties and was in desperate need of a drink if she was to handle these people, however before she can do so, Jackson came with two glasses of champagne in his hands as if he read her mind. "Drink?" Jackson said while offering her the glass, "is that a trick question?" She smiled sarcastically while taking the drink and chugged it right away "so how have you been lately?" Jackson asked worried about her recent state, how is she supposed to be? She had to give up her daughter, got turned into the worst thing she could possibly think if 'a hybrid' "please tell me that's a rhetorical question" she mocked again "listen Hayley I know…" but before he was able to continue she interrupted him "let's just not talk about it, jack" she explained wanting to change the subject "how is life with the Mikaelsons?" He said eager to hear her complaint about how Klaus is unsupportable and Elijah being over protective but the answer was nothing like her wanted "it's been good lately, and getting better by the minute" she answered, "so I'm guessing u're not coming to the bayou any time soon?" Jackson asked curiously, could he be losing her to the Mikaelson? "I need another drink" Hayley exclaimed, trying to change the subject because she had no answer, she then walked to the bar and Jackson followed behind, she saw Klaus standing there giving her the devil's eye, you see they have grown quite close recently, but both of them had too much pride and stubborn to admit that they cared about each other; she love to tease him, it was as if it was a challenge between them, the 1st to admit he cared loses and none of them wanted to be the looser. They kept staring at each other all night long, though Jackson was talking to her all the time she was not able to hear a single word all she did was stare at Klaus as he stares back at her. Finally, Jackson noticed that Hayley was not listening to anything he said, though she was right there in front of him, her head was someplace else, he decided to follow her gaze, and soon regret it once he saw who she was looking at, he felt possessive at that point and got all jealous but he knew that Hayley don't do drama, beside he had no chance competing with the big bad wolf, so he did the strategic thing and asked her to dance. "Oh I love this song shall we?" Jackson yelled getting closer to her so that he gets her attention back on him and it worked well not quietly "Jackson you know I hate to dance" Hayley complained well it wasn't just that she didn't want to dance, it was the way Klaus looked at her as if he was going to rip Jackson's head any minute now, and she was very much capable of hearing him growl, "oh come on just one dance" Jackson pleaded, until she finally gave up "ok just one" Hayley said but still fearing the consequences. She headed to the dance floor with him. (All the right move by one republic) was playing, Jackson got close and wrapped his arms around her gorgeous waist while she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and every now and then she looked at Klaus who was still drinking, and glaring at them, until finally he had it, he headed on to the dance floor, on the way he grabbed a strange girl that he had no idea who she was but apparently she was more than pleased to do so, I mean who wouldn't, he might be a monster but no one can deny he was hot, he reached the dance floor and the girl still with him, he still glance at Hayley and Jackson and started getting closer to them, and at the very 1st chance he got, as Jackson spun Hayley around, he took her free hand and spun the stranger, exchanging girl faster than anyone can notice, Jackson wanted to protest but he knew damn well that he would be dead before he can even finish his sentence, so he remained quiet. Klaus' s hand was now circling her waist bringing her closer and closer, as the other hand held hers, a little tight, fearing she might get away, her hand rested on his shoulder as the other one was perfectly warm in his magical hand, why magical? Because no one in this world was able to make her feel what she felt with him, she felt safe, a feeling she so longed for, they kept dancing silently to the music.<br>_Do you think I'm special  
>Do you think I'm nice<em>  
><em>Am I bright enough to show in ur spaces<em>  
>Klaus spun her and then she dipped as he leaned closer to her lips which were like a magnet drawing him to them<br>_Between the noise you hear  
>And the sounds you like<br>We're sinking in the ocean on faces_  
>Klaus kept her close to him as they danced to the beat, he got more and more impressed as she danced like a professional, "for someone who doesn't know how to dance, you seem to be doing quite well little wolf" Klaus said with an intrigued voice "yeah, well I only said that I don't like to dance not that I didn't know how" she said proud of her self<br>_It can't be possible  
>the rain can fall<br>Only when it's over our heads_  
><em>The sun is shining every day<br>But it far away_

_Over the world instead  
><em>Klaus spun her around and dipped her yet again as a giggle escaped her mouth, as he got closer to her, Hayley stared at his lips as well fighting the urge to lose control, he kept getting closer and she only got more and more nervous as she could feel his hand on her bare skin rubbing her back, as his naughty hand started to make her under the dress to her belly, making Hayley get as close as her breast allows, their lips kept staring at each other waiting for the other one to give in already, but stubbornness and ego where always present. Till finally, Klaus, the 1000 years old hybrid that thought he mastered his self - control, but found himself powerless in the presence of the one woman that can rip his heart out by just staring at him, managed to get his words "wanna drink?" "Sure" was the only word Hayley managed to say, they both detangled themselves from one another and headed to the bar. "There you go, love" Klaus said as he passed her a glass full of scotch "thanks, you know I'm gonna step outside for a minute, if I see another old rich man staring at my ass I'm gonna lost it" she said heading to the door wanting to get away from everyone but especially Klaus, she felt as if she could lose control any minute now. As soon as she got outside a cold breeze hit her, and she felt a jacket on her shoulders, she turned around only to come face to face with her weakness, once again she found herself helpless, unable to resist his deliciously pink lips, but before she can say anything to interrupt, his lips finally took her to heaven as they crashed on hers, and she soon found herself giving in to her deepest desire, they kept kissing each other passionately for what seemed like eternity of happiness, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while caressing her bare back under his jacket, as she placed her arms around his neck pulling in closer. Finally, they managed to pull apart their lips, as their bodies held their ground not wanting to ever be separated. "So what are you doing tomorrow night, little wolf?" Klaus said as he rested his forehead on hers with her eyes still closed and his eyes never parting her lips, "nothing, why?" She answered intrigued by his question, "well I think it is time that we finally have our 1st date, considering we did everything backwards" he said sarcastically as a small smile crept on his irresistible lips it was the kind of smile that could make any heart melt. She finally opened her eyes staring at his lips for a second before she managed to look into his ocean blue eyes with a smile on her lips as well, "I hate 1st dates, too formal, too nerve wrecking" she complained, "ok well, we can always consider this our 1st date, since it matched ur description, how about a second date then?" He said smiling, and she found herself helpless, every single feature in his face was becoming more and more irresistible as he smile, from his lips, to his dimples all the way to his eyes, "I would love to" and before she could even finish his lips came crashing yet again on hers as she so openly accepted.

**Sorry for any mistakes I just want to point out that English is not my mother language. Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
